Crossing Over, The forgotten Story
by itsmeexxx
Summary: I'm not good at summery -.- But basically about an OC (F/Hawke's sister)(Hear me out first ;) ) And follows her story through dragon age 2 and later maybe i'll do a prequel that's about her story through DA1. Not sure though yet...


**A/N: Hope you enjoy, first fanfict since 2011 :O **

Desperation etched into the very foundations of the underground city. The effect of the non-existent guards was evident in the very people that lived there. The jagged rocky edges castes shadows below. Thugs and dwarven carta scattered themselves, almost becoming shadows themselves. She seen them before they got too close, a ghost of a smile threatening to appear on her lips, her hands edged towards the daggers sheathed at her waist, hidden by her long hooded robe. Now she thought. She threw one of her daggers- that sliced through the air effortlessly - hitting its target whilst her mubari bounced up from behind knocking its target to the ground. Her other dagger posed at the last thugs neck. 'Now, unless you want to end up like your little friends over there I'd suggest telling me what I want to know.' She paused, carrying on before he had a chance to say anything. 'I'm looking for someone, Gamlen Amell, and I'd like you to tell me where he is.' 'Owes you money too then' he laughed nervously as she pressed the metal closer as her mubari snarled at him. 'Lowtown, he lives in Lowtown near the Elven Alienage'.

'Good that wasn't too hard now was it' she moved away from him whistling for her mubari 'Luna' to follow, both knowing instantly what was going to happen. Seconds later Luna ran towards the thug teeth bared before aiming for his neck as he dropped the knife in his hand that was aiming for owner. You would have thought they would have learnt by now' she chuckled scratching Luna's ear shortly, 'come on then and no scaring the locals'. A high pitched whine answered her as she followed her hound to the exit. Towards Lowtown. The girl made her way through the vast maze of Lowtown, passing by the busy market place which strangely reminded her of Denerim. Thinking of Fereldan, of home reminded her that she hadn't seen any other mubaris or dogs at all in Kirkwall. Well, there's definitely enough trouble waiting to get into here as there is back home she thought to herself after a few more thugs found her or rather she found them. Taking a deep breath she strode through Lowtown and after stumbling into high town a few times and accidentally heading down the wrong alleyway, she finally found the house she was looking for. Derogate and disfigured the building in front of her was apparently home to Gamlen Amell uncle of Bethany and Casey Hawke, and of course his sister Leandra Hawke. The people she was looking for. Walking up the steps with Luna she could hear an argument going on inside. She listened for a moment until she heard a somewhat familiar voice say 'Mistress Bethany is being taken to the circle of Magi in the Gallows.' She pushed open the door rather forcefully to be met by five confused looking faces. Let's hope my acting skills are still there. 'I do hope you're not planning on taking Bethany to the gallows' she paused standing next to Bethany, 'surely you received the documents the circle of Magi at Fereldan sent you'. She looked at the Templar questioningly. 'What documents we've seen no such thing.' She took a piece of paper from her pocket before giving it him. 'It clearly states that Bethany is in my custody and is researching something for the circle.' Her heart paused for a second as he read over the document before giving it her back. 'I see' he turned towards the door. 'I apologize then' he nodded before leaving. She let go of the breath she didn't realise she was holding. 'For a minute there I wasn't sure if it was going to work then'. She smiled looking at each of the people in the room; even Gamlen had turned away from the fire he had been staring a hole at. Casey was the first to speak, 'Thanks and everything but, who exactly are you'.

'Sorry, my names Alissa, Alissa Hawke'.

**Please review :) next chappie up soon**


End file.
